The Portal: A Dungeons and Dragons Pokemon Crossover
by Poketrekkie
Summary: When Alex, Chase, Liam, May, and Zoe get Transported by the evil Goddess Tiamat, They find themselves in a savage land. With the help of a few freinds, Can they tame this land, get back home, and do the unthinkable, Kill a Goddess? Rated M for language and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me, I need to do a little introduction before we get to the cross over part. With any luck, it will be worth it.**

Alexander SpellGuard drew his staff defiantly. His companions drew their weapons as well. May Starflower drew her mace. Chase Quickblade drew both of his Sunswords, Magical Bastard Swords (Longer than a longsword, shorter than a Greatsword, aka. Hand and a half swords.) That Glowed with the power of the sun. Liam HeavyHammer hefted his Warhammer, Isengeir, also known as the artifact Hammer of the Dwarven Lords. Zoe Lighthand drew her daggers and grinned evilly.

The Orc who had been trying to rob them ran off, yelling about damned Elves with their tricks. Alex dismissed the spell fooling the orc, and the other 300 illusory people disappeared. They sheathed their weapons, and continued on their journey. Alex was a Wizard, and one of the best, owing it in part to his elven heritage. May was a Half-Elf Cleric of Pelor, god of the sun. Chase was an Elven Ranger, or Woodsman, who followed the god of nature, Obad Hai, but was given his sunswords by Pelor, for saving May's life. Liam was a Dwarven Fighter, experienced with the Hammer, as he referred to it, and with killing giants. Zoe was a Halfling Rogue, and an experienced theif.

The group found themselves looking for an evil Red Dragon. Reds were the strongest of the evil Dragons, and were often referred to as Tiamat's (Evil Goddess of Dragons) Chosen. Upon locating the cave, They rested, with Alex and May replenishing their spells, Liam tending to his Hammer, Zoe sharpening her Daggers, and, with his Sunswords coming from a god, and therefor never needed tending, Chase slept.

After a day of this, they delved into said cave. It was wide, and dark. Chase and Zoe scouted, Chase using his natural Darkvision (ability to see flawlessly in total darkness) and Zoe using a ring of Darkvision. They came upon a Gigantic Central chamber, and returned with news.

"I saw it. It was Huge. Must be a Great Wyrm." Chase said.

"It couldn't be. This dragon is only supposed to be a few thousand years old. It would be an adult. Barely." Alex replied.

"I'm with him. It was big enough to take up most of this hallway." Zoe pointed at Chase.

"We should just all get a look." May cut off all arguments with the sentence. As she tended to.

They crept closer. When they got a glimpse of the dragon, they all agreed that it must be the oldest and most powerful type of dragon. A great wyrm. Well, second most powerful, but what were the chances that Tiamat herself would be here.

Liam charged, as did Chase. The Dragon, who had been pretending to sleep, swiped at Liam, which threw him into the wall of the cave, his Mithril Full Plate clattering as he hit. Chase slid under the swipe that was coming at him, and rolled away from the blast of fire jetting from the dragon's mouth. Being an Elven Ranger in Studded Leather, he was a master of avoiding attacks. He sliced at the thickly armored snout in front of him, his Godblessed Sunswords cutting through scale, flesh, and bone like a bar of soap through orcs.

Roaring, it would have managed to bite Chase in half, but May shouted, "Save this Hero, Pelor!" A translucent shield that resembled the sun appeared, and the dragon bit down on Blazing hot energy. In a Flash, the Dragon disappeared, and a Woman in what looked to be Godforged Adamantine Full Plate drew Two Greatswords, one in each hand, and rushed Chase. She slashed and hacked so fast, that the glint of the blade couldn't be seen.

The shield of light disappeared, and Chase parried and parted blows as fast as the woman could deal them.

"You do not know what you are dealing with, SCUM! I am Demigod. Yield, and I will spare you the pain of watching yourself bleed out!" Chase yelled. The woman laughed and impaled Chase on her blade. Throwing his dead body to the side, she walked toward the two magic users. Zoe got a hit in on her back, parting the armor, but dealing no damage before being backhanded into Liam. May chanted something in Celestial. Alex sent a Large swarm of meteors at her, desperate but she knocked them aside, chuckling.

Two Glowing tips appeared over the woman's heart. As the newly resurected Chase pulled his blades out of the woman, he said, "Take that you fucking bitch. Teach you to kill me." The woman arose, seemingly unharmed, and a portal sucked the heroes through it as the woman, Tiamat herself, swung. Had Chase not been moved a split second before, he would be one head short.


	2. Chapter 2

May woke in a forest. She saw that her body was strewn across Chase and Alex's, and got up. Alex snored, and Chase just lay there, impossible to wake. She sighed. "O Pelor, wake these two so I may get something done." She waited. and waited.

"Where are we?" She asked.

* * *

Liam woke. He was in a city. he stirred, and got up. he was in an alley. Zoe came running back into the alley, being chased by a woman in blue. He grabbed his Hammer. The woman said, "Backup. alley off of 35th, by the bank."

* * *

Chase and Alex awoke (finally, I might add). They were in a tent made of leaves. Alex said to Chase, "Careful. We have no Idea who could have captured us. They could be dangerous."

May chuckled. "Am I really _that_ dangerous?"

"You have a sharp enough tongue." Alex retorted.

Chase sighed, "Alex, get us out of here."

Alex raised his hands and chanted. When he stopped, nothing happened.

"How about you, May?"

She said, "My magic isn't working."

Chase pulled out his swords. He muttered, "Incantium Lucentius" and the swords glowed like the sun.

"They still work."

They heard a shrill shriek. Chase ran out of the tent, with Alex and May on his heels. They saw a feminine humanoid creature backing up, against a tree. There was what looked like a red human/bird mix on the ground. A star shaped thing and giant metal thing with four legs clashed toward her. Chase charged in, and stood in front of her. "Want her? Go through me first, Paco." He taunted. The big one charged. So did Chase. He slid under it, and stabbed its underbelly. He then slashed the star thing in half.

The Creature walked up to him. "Gardevoir." It said. When he looked at her quizically, she shook her head. "**Sorry. Not used to humans. Thanks.**" He jumped back. "G-Glad to help. Ch-Chase Quickblade at your service." He replied. She smiled. "**For good reason, Mr. Quickblade. You took out those bastards in no time. Been tailing me and Blaziken for weeks now. You don't look like other humans.**" He smiled. It was a mistake many make. "I'm not human. I am an Elf of Fletchingkeep. Don't worry, Many make the mistake." She nodded, deep in thought. "**I thought Elves were made up.**" Chase shook his head. "If you don't believe me, examine my memories. You are telepathic, are you not?" She nodded. "**I am.**" Chase felt his memories well up. It ceased, and she spoke aloud, "I apologize. I looked at more than I should have." She looked embarrassed. "Tell me telepathically what else you looked at." He told her. "**I wanted to talk to you like you talk to me, so I examined the language you speak. It is the same as the other humans I have met.**" She told him.

"Well, I am glad to have saved your life, fair maiden. I must be off." He turned to leave. "Wait! I wish to join you. You know nothing of this land, and I am powerful. Just not against Steel types." She yelled. He turned, "Okay. Let's go."

They waited for the Fire bird, Blaziken, to awaken. Gardevoir sat next to Chase. Its eyes shot open. It lunged at Chase. His throat would have been ripped out, but, being an elven ranger had its perks. He grabbed it, and flipped it onto its back. His blade was at its neck in a split second. "If you want it to survive, I suggest that you tell it to stand down. Otherwise..." His blade rested on its neck. "**Blaziken, he speaks the truth. He saved us.**" She told him telepathically. He (The Blaziken) Grumbled and stood, blade no longer at his throat.

"Sorry. I couldn't take the chance." Chase said simply as Blaziken glared daggers at him. They began walking, Chase talking with Gardevoir.


End file.
